Monosilane gas is generally indispensable for the manufacture of ultra LSIs, solar batteries, photosensitive materials and the like.
A known method for producing monosilane gas is that disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,806/1989.
Such monosilane gas preferably should have a high purity, for instance, of 99.9999% or more. However, a preferred method for producing such high purity monosilane gas and a preferred unit therefor have not yet been developed.
The present invention is intended to achieve the aforementioned purpose.